I Don't Give up That Easily
by mythologyrulz
Summary: "Do you want to get back together?" "Excuse me?" "Oh c'mon Rachel every Sandy what's-her-face needs a that guy in that movie."
1. Prologue

**I'm back with yet another new story! And yes I realize that probably should work on my other stuff but, this just popped into my head and I couldn't resist writing it. This is set just after Laryngitis it will probably be around 6-10 chapters but I'm just spitballing. Anyway here is the story.**

"Berry." Noah 'Puck' Puckerman called after his ex-girlfriend and resident diva Rachel Berry, after glee.

She turned, "Oh hello Noah. How are you today?"

"Um, oh fine whatever." He answered. "Do you want to get back together?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh c'mon Rachel every Sandy what's-her-face needs a that guy in that movie."

"I believe you are referring to Sandy Olsson and Danny Zuko from the hit musical and film Grease." Rachel said. "And I honestly don't know what you're asking Noah, you know that I'm currently with Jesse – even if we aren't currently speaking after the music video but still I refuse to cheat on him. And why would you want to get back together?"

"Because Berry, being with Mercedes boosted my popularity, right?"

"I'm not sure Noah, you realize I was sick for most of the week, and honestly getting into people's relationships is never a good idea." Rachel said.

"Right Berry, I could tell you were jealous when I was singing to Mercedes." Puck smirked.

"I was not infact I think with a little practice then we could use that at regionals, though you both will need my coaching and Santana can't throw a hissy fit in the middle of it either." Rachel said. "Now back to point why do you want me to date you again?"

"Well, dating Mercedes boosted my popularity, but, know everyone's scared of me." Puck explained.

Rachel looked confused, "I thought you wanted people to be scared of you Noah? Because isn't that 'badass?'"

"It would be but, nobody will even talk to me, do you know what that's like?"

"I have an idea." She deadpanned referring to the fact that she was basically isolated from the entire student body until glee came along.

"Right sorry, anyway the point the only reason people talk to me is cause they're to scared not to, which would be cool but, it's not just guys like Jew-fro no it's people on the basketball team and stuff."

Still not understanding why this involves me. Noah I have to get home it's already been fifteen minutes my fathers will be worried. So can you please tell me how this involves me?" Rachel said heading towards her locker.

Puck jogs along to catch up for someone with such small legs Rachel sure as hell can walk fast. "Look you said when we were dating it made me seem more human right? So I thought if we went out again people would talk to me."

Rachel smiled and spoke cheerily as she put her books away in her locker, "So all your saying is that I have to put my already rocky relationship with Jesse on hold so you can be popular again?"

Puck nodded, "Yeah I'm shocked you're so fine with this."

"Yeah." She said. "Except you know I'm not."

Puck's face dropped. "Berry please I really need your help."

She shut her locker door, "Look Noah, I'm already with Jesse and he's still mad at me for filming a music video with you – granted Finn was there to but still I don't need an excuse for him to hate me so can't you see if there is any other way to seem human – you could always be nice."

Puck scoffed, "Yeah right. Berry please just explain to St. Douche that it's fake I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

"I wish you wouldn't call him that Noah." Rachel stated as she began to walk off.

"Fine Berry leave, but, I don't give up that easily." He called after her, making her stop in place and turn on her heel.

"The last guy that said that to me went off and slept with Santana."

"Yeah well I'm sure that guys an ass." Puck said. "And I don't lie remember?"

"Yes I remember Noah." She answered. "Now if you'll excuse me I do have to go home."

"Alright Berry but, I refuse to give up."

"Goodnight Noah."

**Well what did you think? Please review and let me know if you want me to continue!**


	2. She is Love

Rachel waltzed in to glee smile plastered on her face for multiple reasons Jesse was returning, Regionals was soon, Jesse was back, she was first on the sign-up sheet, Jesse was coming back, she was going to see Puck – wait did she really just think that? There was no way she could like that Neanderthal who just wanted to get back together with her for his popularity. Right? She quickly shook the thought out of her head and took her seat in the corner behind Artie and Tina. Much to her surprise somebody sat down next to her.

"What do you want Noah?" She asked.

Puck shrugged, "Can't I seat here babe? Last time I checked it was a free country."

"Though America may be a free country you can't just take a chair without asking."

Puck smirked "I just did."

"Yes but, I was saving the seat for Jesse you see he's returning from spring break today."

"If he's back where was he at school today?"

"He came in last period which just so happens to be the only period that we don't share." Rachel told him. And is if right on cue Jesse walked into the choir room. Immediately Rachel ran up to hug her boyfriend or ex-boyfriend or something.

Rachel basically tackled Jesse when she hugged him. "Hi!" She said flashing a signature smile.

"Hey." He replied with much less excitement.

She frowned, "You're still mad at me aren't you?"

"What? No! Of course not I'm over it I'm just tired."

She smiled. "Okay let's go find somewhere to seat." She grabbed his hand and began to search for a seat preferably away from Puck unfortunately that meant either sitting away from each other or next to Finn – and neither one of those worked for Rachel she hadn't seen Jesse for a week so she had to sit next to him and she knew that Jesse would be furious if she went to sit next to Finn.

So much to her dislike she sat down between her current boyfriend and the boy that was pursuing her – even if it was only for his popularity.

Puck smirked, "Knew you couldn't resist me Berry." 

"For your information Noah, there were no other places to sit if Jesse and I wanted to sit next to each other, because you took his previous seat." Rachel said as Mr Schuster walked in.

He clapped his hands together, "Okay guys I want you to have fun this week no assignment but you must sing something. But first Puck has something he'd like to perform.

Puck winked at Rachel – an action not unnoticed by Jesse - before heading to the front of the music room guitar in hand. "So this is for someone like really awesome and stuff."

And he began to sing with the same amount of absolute intensity as Sweet Caroline.

_I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around,  
But she takes it all for me.  
And I lost my faith, in my darkest days,  
But she makes me want to believe._

They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She is love, and she is all I need.

She's all I need.

Well I had my ways, they were all in vain,  
But she waited patiently.  
It was all the same, all my pride and shame,  
And she put me on my feet.  


At this point Puck had locked eyes with Rachel – despite her trying to avoid getting lost in his deep green eyes.

_They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She is love, and she is all I need.  
_

There it was that glint in Santana's eyes that screamed trouble.

_And when that world slows down, dear.  
And when those stars burn out, here.  
Oh she'll be here, yes she'll be here,  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love. love.  
_

Finally Jesse caught on after having a quizzical expression for a majority of the song.

_She is love, and she is all I need,  
She is love, and she is all I need_

When he finished Rachel didn't clap but the small hardly noticeable smile on her face said it all. Jesse possessively wrapped his arm around her as Puck took his seat smirking at the couple.

**Ooooooh what's gonna happen next? Sorry for lack of updates but hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!** **The song Puck sang was She is love by Parachute by the way!**


	3. The Aftermath

The rest of the lesson was as if someone had slowed down time – at least for Rachel, every time Puck would smirk at Rachel Jesse's grip on her shoulder got tighter, and every time Jesse's grip got tighter Rachel would cringe, and every time Rachel would cringe Puck would glare at Jesse, and every time Puck would glare at Jesse Santana would glare at Rachel, and every time Santana would glare at Rachel Puck would smirk at Rachel.

The whole thing was confusing and the entire club was trying to figure out what was going on Kurt assumed it was sexual blackmail, Tina figured they were in some kind of Shakespeare style play, Finn thought it was to make him jealous (he's kind of full of himself) well Brittany she's thinking of a duck.

After an attempted to run through of Don't Stop Believin' and a lot of regionals discussion – and at least a hundred repeats of the cycle mentioned above, glee was dismissed.

The club quickly dispersed ready to get out of there, but the power couple took there time chatting, gathering there stuff and so forth and so on. Jesse straightened up, after picking up the last of his things, and turned to Rachel, "Do you need a ride?"

Rachel shook her head, "I'm fine walking, besides, it's gorgeous out."

"So I'll see you tonight then?" 

"Around seven."

And with a quick peck on the lips Jesse headed out.

Rachel sighed; there was still lack of communication between the two since Jesse left she was hoping they would just go back to the way they were – before 'Run Joey Run'.

"What's tonight?" Rachel jumped to see Puck standing in the doorway.

"Noah what are you doing here?"

Puck shrugged, "Forgot my notebook, you didn't answer my question."

"Oh, we're watching a movie at my house after dinner, to catch up and we watch one every Friday a musical generally infact this one is about Sandy what's her name and that guy." Puck chuckled at this remembering his lack of knowledge when it comes to Broadway. "Though I have no idea why I'm telling you this honestly you're attempting to pursue me."

"Because you can't resist me." Puck gave her a quick wink as he left.

"Noah wait!" Rachel called after him, "Do you wanna come?"

He smirked inwardly, "Yeah sure see you then."

Rachel sighed what had she done?

**Oooh cliff hanger, what will happen I'm so sorry that this took so long! But I know the plot of the next chapter! So it should be up soon! But no promises because I'm a terrible updater. Again so sorry.**


	4. Movie Night

Jesse took a breath and knocked on the door. The whole thing with that now-bald goon singing to his girlfriend was horrifying; who did he think he was? Just walking into Rachel's life when she was obviously still with him, insane. It was all because of that stupid video of course, that video had ruined his relationship and now he had to mend it and make sure Rachel wasn't stolen away from this guy.

Rachel swung open the door, "Hi!" Pulling him into a kiss she heard tires screeching and quickly pulled apart.

Jesse quirked an eyebrow, "Who's that?"

"Um, well it's uh-"

"Rachel, who is it?"

A truck door suddenly slammed, "Hey, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Noah Puckerman had arrived walking up the steps to get to the couple he gave Jesse a nod.

"You know very well that you are, what are you even doing here?" Jesse asked voice rising, anger bubbling inside of him.

Puck shrugged and turned to Rachel, "You wanna tell him or shall I?"

"I can."

"God, let me guess you're breaking up with me for, for him! You don't know what you're doing, you'll regret this –"

"Jesse! I'm not breaking up with you, I was just going to tell you that Noah will be joining us tonight, as he really needs to be educated when it comes to Grease," Rachel explained, "Is that okay?"

Jesse reluctantly sighed, "I can't say no to you." Pulling her into a kiss soft at first before getting passionate she ran her hands through her hairs and let out a tiny moan –

"I'm still here." Puck cleared his throat.

Rachel once again pulled apart, "Right sorry Noah, I guess you'll both want to come in."

Rachel turned on her heel and headed inside missing Puck and Jesse fighting to see which would get inside first.

The three had settled on the couch – Rachel being squished in between the two boys got up, "I'm going to make some popcorn before we start the movie, why don't you two try and get along."

"No promises sweetheart."

"Whatever Berry."

"Thanks." Sarcasm dripped from her voice a rare thing for her. She headed toward the kitchen.

Jesse immediately turned to Puck, "Look I don't know who you think you are, but Rachel is going out with me. Just because you were in some video with her that doesn't mean you have some special connection with her but you most certainly don't."

"Actually I think I have 'some special connection' with her because we dated." Puck smirked at Jesse's reaction.

Rachel of course chose this moment to walk in just to get ambushed by Jesse,

"You dated this, this Neanderthal?"

Rachel jumped at this question not expecting to be yelled out the popcorn flew out of her hands going everywhere and she almost fell if it wasn't for Puck catching her, she was now securely in one of his arms him leaning over her.

"Thanks." She breathed.

He smirked, "Don't mention it."

Jesse cleared his throat, "You never answered my question."

Rachel got out of Puck's grip and took a seat on the couch, "Yes Noah and I did indeed date, infact I'm shocked you didn't no already, it was a ten day fling, it was merely physical we had little to no emotional depth."

"Okay, I guess that's fine, shall we watch the movie."

"Sounds perfect."

Grease was awkward and uncomfortable to say the least. Rachel was quite worried that Puck would be upset over her little 'no emotional depth' comment when it clearly wasn't true. Jesse was jealous to no end and worried as Rachel didn't sing along to any of the songs including 'hopelessly devoted to you' her personal favourite. And Puck was annoyed this movie sucked there was only one car race and it was lame, and there was no nudity all they did was sing about how much they love each other. All three were relieved when the film was done.

Jesse stood up first, "Darling, I have to get going."

Rachel nodded, "Of course sweetheart." A quick peck on the lips and Jesse was gone.

Puck got up, "So his was incredibly awkward but I have to go too."

Rachel nodded, "Noah, I really hope you're not mad about the emotional depth comment I made to Jesse, our relationship was certainly more then that I can assure you our relationship was – mmmmph."

No one ever did find out the end of that sentence as Puck had cut her off his lips crashing onto hers, he moved his hands through her hair, and she began to get in to the kiss eventually his tongue entered her mouth and the kiss heated up before they settled on the couch as he planted kisses up and down her jaw and she moaned out his name. The two had really sunk into the kiss when Rachel had pulled apart.

"I can't do this Noah."

"Why?" 

"Because I'm still with Jesse and I do care about him, and I can't do his to him, and now I have to attempt to explain that I kissed you when he's already ridiculously jealous." She sighed, "When did this happen to me?"

**A/N: Another cliff-hanger! I know I'm evil but at least I updated quickly so it's a win-lose situation, I can't promise fast updates any more at least not as fast but I'll try at least. Please review, also do you want to see Finn in this story? And do you want some Santana and Brittany? Let me know!**


	5. Authors notePlease read!

Hey people of earth and beyond,

This is not an update unfortunately I'm having a major brain fart on what to do for the next chapter, I have to many ideas on where to go with the story so to help me organize myself I would like you to answer the following questions because the more people who review or PM me there answers the faster I'll update (I plan to get a chapter up sometime this week).

1. Do you want Finn thrown in to the mix? Remember this is set after Laryngitis so Finn has recently sung Jesse's girl to Rachel.

2. Would you prefer Pezberry friendship or rivalry? Brittany will be in the story no matter what one you choose.

3. Do you want Brittana? I have never written slash but I do like this pairing quite a bit.

4. Should I feature Puck's family? I realize this is overdone but I think it could be fun.

5. Should there be some baby mama drama with Quinn? If so should I put in hints of Quick?

6. Would you like to see some Fuinn? I love this pairing because I love Puckleberry.

7. Is there any other side pairings or characters you want to appear?

8. Is there a specific grease song or theme you want to see? I bought the soundtrack a couple days ago so I want to bring more and more grease in to play.

9. Is it to dramatic? I'm really curious about this I know it's a comedy story but with all the cliff-hangers and stuff I really want to know if I'm taking it to far.

So please answer these questions also if you're a fan of my writing I'll be posting a poll on my profile about what kind of story you'd like to see me write next. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and subscribed!


	6. AN

Hey people!

This is just a little author's note (posted on all stories of mine) saying that I will not be writing during November because I'm doing NaNoWriMo! I will try and update occasionally but don't hold your breath. I will be back in action around December.

Also on the NaNoWriMo site you can find me under Mythologyrulz if you interested in looking at my novel. It's a glee/breakfast club sort of high school story. I'm going to post character profiles on my profile if you want to look at them.

That is all,

Mythologyrulz *

P.S. Is anyone doing NaNoWriMo? What's your username?


	7. ReLaunch!

Hello all!

Please take a moment to throw your various rotten fruits and vegetables at me as I very well deserve it. I haven't posted in 4 months, I seriously suck, and I mean I suck so much. But there is reason behind this author's note besides self bashing.

I am re-launching my account, by that I mean I will be updating again and be active in the FanFiction community (I barely even read it anymore I have like 50 e-mails in my inbox concerning story alerts). The official date of my re-launch is...

December 16th!

On this day I will update every single story this note is posted on (yes this note is cross-posted). I will also be starting a tumblr along with my blog if your interested in that.

I will post the tumblr link on December 1st on my profile.

Thanks to anyone who even remembers these stories exist,

Mythology.


	8. Dreamin' All Through The Day

"I-I think you should leave Noah." Rachel stated as she smoothed out her hair.

Puck stood up, "Rachel look –"

But Rachel shook her head, "No, Noah just leave." 

Puck nodded, "Fine but I'll say it again I don't give up that easily." And with that Puck walked out leaving Rachel to sit there in utter shock.

Puck rolled into the driveway of his house pulling his truck to a stop he practically stormed in to the house, up the stairs and into his room. _'__Oh__good__god__Berry__must__be__rubbing__off__on__me__' _he thought but quickly shook it from his head because he refused to let Berry get in his head.

He checked the time quickly it was only 11:15 and he was fucking tired. It was Friday night for god's sake. But in the end he decided to crash anyway he pulled off his shirt and climbed under the blankets hoping to get even a little sleep.

His first dream went like this,

_It was the classic Rachel dream she had climbed into his window again and she still wasn't wearing shoes his eyes first darted to her Star of David necklace, as it usually did, and then as it usually did Rachel began to move closer leaning in for the kiss she murmured one word to him,_

"_Brittana."_

Puck woke with a start, that wasn't how the dream usually went. And what the hell was a Brittana?

Puck shrugged and went back to sleep.

The second dream was rather simplistic,

_Brittany and Santana were making out. It was that simple and it wasn't something he hasn't seen before (in real life and dreams). Normally one of the girls would invite him to join at this point. But instead Santana turned to him and said, "You really are an idiot."_

"_Yeah," Brittany agreed. "Even I get the message of this dream."_

"_Care to explain?" He countered._

"_What happened last dream?" Santana asked._

"_Um, Rachel was being like super hot and we were totally going to dream do it, but then she murmured something weird and I woke up."_

"_And what did she murmur?"_

"_Brittana, I think."_

"_And what happens when you combine mine and Britt's names?"_

"_Um, Santittany?"  
_

"_You're hopeless," Santana said. "We are Brittana."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yep, now if you'll excuse me Brittz and I gotz some unfinished business."_

The third dream was slightly more cryptic (at least compared to any other dream Puck has),

_His sister, Sarah, was sitting in their living room staring out the window, "You need them, you do realize?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Santana and Brittany yo need them to help with Rachel," Sarah stated. "You'll need me too."_

"_How do you know about Rachel?"_

_Sarah shrugged, "I'm Sarah Puckerman, I know stuff. I also need you to wake up."_

"_What?"_

"_Wake up Noah."_

"Noah, wake up."

"Sarah?" Puck asked seeing his younger sister standing over him. "Stay right there. I just need to make a quick call."

He pulled out his phone and quickly dialled, "San, it's Puckerman, I need your help. Can you and Britt be here in an hour? Excellent."

**A/N: It's been forever since I did anything with this story so I'm a little rusty, I hope you liked it. Feel free to check out the other stories that are part of re-launch or my tumblr all of which you can find on my profile. Also, free cyber cookies to anyone who caught my little comic reference.**


End file.
